Cowboy Blues
by Giacinta
Summary: A little tag to Frontierland, an episode I really enjoyed. One shot. Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed my last story. :)


Cowboy Blues

XXXXXXXXXXX

X

When Dean oozed enthusiasm, as he was at the moment, it brought to light one of the most appealing aspects of his personality, for whenever his big brother was excited about something, his face took on the appearance of a five-year old!

Not that Sam could remember that far back, but he was sure that his infant self had often gazed up wide-eyed at his brother while Dean fussed over him, and his sibling's expression couldn't have been much different to the childish one of joy currently stamped on Dean's face; the sparkle of anticipation palpable in his green eyes as he dwelt on what they were about to do.

X

The elder Winchester was currently bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, sporting a ridiculous cowboy get-up that made Sam's eyes roll in his head faster than billiard balls, and from Bobby's horrified grimace the older man must have been thinking along the same lines.

Sam himself felt like an idiot even though he had only consented to wear the subdued white 'Rose of Texas' shirt, nearly coming to blows with Dean who had persisted he wear the full outfit he'd bought for him.

"No way, Dean!" Sam had objected. "One of us looking like a moron is enough!"

Dean had finally stopped insisting when he had seen Sam's jutting chin, a sure sign that his younger brother wasn't going to give another inch!

Little did Sam know that his Odyssey was just beginning. A bucketful of delights were waiting for him in the Wild West where they were slated to slide back through time and find the ashes of the mythical Phoenix, needed to defeat Eve, the Mother of All.

X

X

Stepping into a pile of steaming horse crap as soon as he landed in cowboy territory was certainly a welcome that Sam could have done without.

"Dude, we're in virgin territory here, so watch where you put those platters you call feet," Dean had smirked gleefully at Sam's bitch-face, his attention already focused on the small township visible in the distance.

He had set out eagerly towards it, as Sam shook his foot, vainly trying to dislodge some of the gunk sticking to his shoe while colorfully cursing _**all**_ horses, _**all**_ time travel and _**all **_brothers, eventually following along after Dean.

Sam could see nothing enticing about the era they found themselves in, but Dean continued to be fascinated with everything around him until reality kicked him in the face in the shape of a musky-smelling saloon girl whose lips were eminently unkissable, decorated as they were by an oversized herpes.

X

Sam couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips as she tried to come up close to Dean who backed off in desperation to avoid any contact. He had a feeling that by the time they got back home his big brother's love of the West would be drastically altered.

X

Another wretched moment that Sam was forced to add to his memory-banks ,was the nightmare ride on an undersized horse out to Samuel Colt's cabin.

John had trained his boys in almost everything, but horse-riding hadn't been on his agenda and it had been all Sam could do to hang on and steer the damn thing through the night, a pale moon his only font of light.

This was more dangerous than taking out a nest of vampires he had grunted to himself; not to mention the soreness in his ass as he finally got off the four-legged torture machine and faced off against the mythical Samuel Colt.

He had been surprised by the calm of the man, and he would have loved to have stayed longer and found out exactly how the older hunter had forged the monster killing colt, but there was little time left and he had to get back to Dean; he hadn't realised he'd left Colt a memento from the future in the shape of his forgotten cell-phone, but as sometimes happens, the mistake turned out to be a stroke of fortune.

X

X

Back in town, Dean had almost found himself bonding with the Phoenix after hearing about the cowardly killing of his human wife, and although Dean Winchester was a man on a mission to defeat Eve, it was with a heavy heart he out-shot the Phoenix; while Sam looked on, preoccupied that he wouldn't lose his brother in the duel to the death.

As per usual the Winchesters' luck went in its usual direction; bad, and they were both sucked back to the future without the agonised Phoenix ashes, but free will or not, when Fate steps in, what will be will be, and Sam's phone became the catalyst that caused the Ashes to be delivered straight to Bobby's door.

X

X

Dean took down Eve with a cunning stratagem and completed their mission, but Sam was sure that his brother's little jump into the past had negatively re-evaluated his opinion of the West and especially of the Saloon girls!

Sam smiled to himself as he watched his brother practise his magic on the cute waitress behind the counter, and as far as he could see Dean was pushing forward, not pulling back as he had from the unfortunate girl in the now very far off West.

He looked around. Maybe he would get lucky tonight too!

X

The End


End file.
